


Right Words

by tgfmcom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgfmcom/pseuds/tgfmcom
Summary: Damn you and your heritage for giving you this gift of seducing and convincing using only the right choice of words. A free verse about Luke.





	Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> This if my attempt to write a free verse. I had this idea while listening to Lana Del Rey’s Million Dollar Man. I’ve also been thinking about how the demigods who joined Luke felt and how Percy could understand Luke in hoo (I think it was in MOA). You can take your own conclusions about this and tell me what you think.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.

honestly?

damn you and your heritage

for giving you this gift

of seducing and convincing

using only the right

choice 

of

**w**

**o**

**r**

**d**

**s**

and she’ll buy anything you say

‘cause she can’t help it

it’s in her b/l/o/o/d

 

_b_

_e_

_c_

_a_

_u_

_s_

_e:_

 

_heartbreak is the most romantic of things_

 

not that I can blame her for it

it’s not hard to understand

why would one allow your words to **convince** one

 

you’re d/a/n/g/e/r/o/u/s

and with danger comes adrenaline 

you’re b/e/a/u/t/i/f/u/l

the _bad boy_ kind of beautiful

and it’s how they say:

the girls **_love_** a bad boy

 

you’ll go after your _vendetta_

and bloody show

then she’ll wake up

and realize the mistake

of what she’s done

but it’s too late

‘cause _you_ already _got_ her

wrapped around your f/i/n/g/e/r/s

 

***

 

power is control

control is power

but it always comes with a price

which price did you pay?

 

believe me

I’m not as surprised

as the others

with your _sudden_ change

 

I watched as you deliberately opened the door

of your h/e/a/r/t

to allow everything that is evil in this world

to come in

 

oh, here comes your gift again

you’re a very easy person to be around

first comes _liking_

then comes

admiration

followed by

_trust_

and then

**love**

 

_said what?_

_you’re turning against the gods?_

_then I’ll follow you_

_to the ends of the earth_

 

for I have my own personal **grudges**

and _love_ this  chaotic show

I’ll all adore you

and bow before your lord

give me the instructions

to prove them

that I’m **more** than what they **t/h/i/n/k**

 

.

.

.

 

 _how_ have I come this far?

 

_***_

 

you sought your **revenge**

and gave them a _bloody_ chaotic show

you led them

and they followed you to w/h/e/r/e/v/e/r you told them to go

 

_we’ll die for your cause_

 

just how exactly did you become like this?

I think I've got an idea

 

just _grow up_

get tired

and see **what** you’ll find

 

how did you come to this?

no!

wait

no

I don’t think I want to know


End file.
